With the recent announcement by the USDOT's National Highway Traffic and Safety Administration that it intends to work on a regulatory proposal requiring vehicle to vehicle (“V2V”) communications systems in all light vehicles in some future year, the groundwork has been laid for an unprecedented government-mandated technology that has yet to be introduced into the market.
V2V communications for safety leverages Dedicated Short Range Communications (“DSRC”) transceivers operating at 5.9 GHz to enable the dynamic wireless exchange of data between nearby vehicles. Such communications offer the opportunity for significant safety improvements. By exchanging anonymous, vehicle-based data regarding (at a minimum) position, speed, and location. V2V communications enables a given vehicle to, for example, (i) sense threats and hazards with a 360 degree awareness of the position of other vehicles, and the threat or hazard they present; (ii) calculate risk; issue driver advisories or warnings; and/or (iii) take pre-emptive actions to avoid and mitigate crashes. At the heart of V2V communications is a basic application known as the Here I Am data message. It is noted that this message is defined by the SAE J2735 standard. This SAE standard specifies a message set, as well as data frames and data elements specifically for use by applications intended to utilize the 5.9 GHz Dedicated Short Range Communications for Wireless Access in Vehicular Environments (DSRC/WAVE, referenced in this document simply as “DSRC”) communications systems. Although the scope of this standard is focused on DSRC, the message set, as well as its data frames and data elements, have been designed, to the extent possible, to also be of potential use for applications that may be deployed in conjunction with other wireless communications technologies. This standard therefore specifies the definitive message structure and provides sufficient background information to allow readers to properly interpret the message definitions from the point of view of an application developer implementing messages according to DSRC Standards.
It is noted that the Here I Am is message can be derived using non-vehicle-based technologies, such as GPS, for example, to identify the location and speed of a vehicle, or may, for example, use vehicle-based sensor data, derive location and speed data from the vehicle's computer and then be combined with other data such as latitude, longitude, or angle to produce a richer, more detailed situational awareness of the position of other vehicles.
Because the Here I Am data message can be derived from ubiquitous non-vehicle-based technologies (e.g., aftermarket devices), the Intelligent Transportation System (ITS) Program may, by implementing applications on, or using, aftermarket devices, leverage an opportunity to accelerate V2V capability and deployment in the near-term and produce safety benefits through reduced crashes sooner than through Original Equipment Manufacturer (OEM) embedded systems only.
The V2V vision is that eventually, each vehicle on the roadway (inclusive of automobiles, trucks, buses, motor coaches, and motorcycles) will be able to communicate with all other vehicles, and that this rich set of data and inter-vehicle communications will support a new generation of active safety applications and safety systems. This is illustrated, for example, in FIG. 1. According to the DOT, based on present vehicle crash statistics, fully penetrated V2V communications can enable active safety systems that can assist drivers in preventing 80 percent of the crashes currently occurring on the roadway, thereby reducing fatalities and injuries that occur each year. V2V preventable crashes obviously exclude single car crashes, and the effectiveness of the system to prevent crashes is directly related to the level of V2V deployment. For example, when V2V technology reaches 50% penetration of the vehicles on the road, the system could assist drivers equipped with the technology in preventing 40% (0.5×80%) of crashes overall. An exemplary in-vehicle warning display screen is shown in FIG. 2. As noted below, as V2V is implemented, many connected vehicles may contain aftermarket devices to warn against potential crashes
Connected Vehicle Safety Pilot
The USDOT's ITS Program defined the Connected Vehicle Safety Pilot, a significant test and evaluation effort for V2V technology. The Safety Pilot is designed to determine (i) the effectiveness of various safety applications in reducing crashes, and (ii) how real-world drivers will respond to such safety applications, as a model for a national deployment of V2V technology. In addition, the Safety Pilot is intended to evaluate the feasibility, scalability, security and interoperability of DSRC technology. The Safety Pilot, with locations in Ann Arbor, Mich. and 5 other cities across the US, has been in operation since 2011 and now includes more than 3000 cars, commercial trucks and transit vehicles, with 73 lane miles of roadway, 27 roadside equipment installations and a variety of devices including integrated safety systems, aftermarket safety systems and roadside equipment.
While V2V for safety is the key component of the USDOT's Vehicle to Vehicle communications program, vehicles equipped with a V2V DSRC transceiver may also benefit from Vehicle to Infrastructure (“V2I”) communications. While most of the Safety Pilot applications focus on V2V for safety, other V2I applications focus on mobility and environmental applications. Table 1 below captures various V2V and V2I applications which provided input to drivers in the model deployment.
TABLE 1Applications Providing Input To Drivers In The Safety Pilot ModelSafety ApplicationTypeDescriptionForward Collision WarningV2VA V2V application where alerts are presented to the driver in order to help(FCW)avoid or mitigate the severity of crashes into the rear end of other vehicles onthe road. Forward crash warning responds to a direct and imminent threatahead of the host vehicle.Emergency ElectronicV2VA V2V application where the driver is alerted to hard braking in the trafficBrake Light (EEBL)stream ahead. This provides the driver with additional time to look for, andassess, situations developing ahead.Intersection MovementV2VA V2V application where alerts are given to drivers as they begin to accelerateAssist (IMA)from rest into, or across, another road, to help the driver avoid crashes withcrossing traffic.Blind Spot WarningV2VA V2V application where alerts are displayed to the driver that indicate the(BSW)/Lane Changepresence of same-direction traffic in an adjacent lane (Blind Spot Warning), orWarning (LCW)alerts given to drivers during host vehicle lane changes (Lane ChangeWarning) to help the driver avoid crashes associated with potentially unsafeDo Not Pass WarningV2VA V2V application where alerts are given to drivers to help avoid a head-oncrash resulting from passing maneuvers.Right Turn in FrontV2VA V2V application that alerts the driver of a transit vehicle if another vehicleintends to make a right turn in front of it while the transit vehicle is stopped ata bus stop near an intersection.Left Turn Across Path/V2VA V2V application where alerts are given to the driver as they attempt anOpposite Direction (LTAP)unprotected left turn across traffic, to help them avoid crashes with oppositedirection traffic.Signal Phase and TimingV2IA set of V2I applications where intersection traffic signals broadcast the(SPaT)current state of signal phasing (red, yellow, or green) and time remaining inthat phase. The SPaT data would be used by the vehicle to achieve safety,mobility and environtmental benefits.Curve Speed WarningV2IA V2I application where alerts are provided to the driver who is approaching a(CSW)curve at a speed that may be too high for comfortable or safe travel throughthat curve.Railroad Crossing WarningV2IA V2I application that alerts the driver of approaching trains at railroadcrossings without warning signals or gates.Pedestrian DetectionV2IA V2I application that alerts the driver of turning transit vehicles if a pedestrianhas pushed the crosswalk button at an upcoming intersection, or a remotesensor system detects a pedestrian in the crosswalk at the intersection.
In January 2014, the Intelligent Transportation System's (ITS) Joint Program Office reported that data collection from the Safety Pilot has exceeded expectations, and regular drivers have experienced benefits from proven technology. Connectivity across various types and modes has been demonstrated and additional data collection is planned.
Data from the Safety Pilot has been used to support the USDOT decision to approve V2V communications.
V2V and V2I Technology Test Bed
The USDOT's Research and Innovative Technology Administration's Joint Program Office is fostering the development and future deployment of new connectivity applications by making available a V2V and V2I Technology Test Bed which is available for device and application development. The Test Bed with Roadside Equipment (RSE) is centered in the Michigan cities of Novi, Farmington, Farmington Hills, and Livonia with expansion into Southfield. Expansion Test Beds in California, Florida and New York are also being made available to entities planning demonstrations at ITS World Congress. The current Test Bed provides a V2V and V2I communications system that others can utilize to test and demonstrate traveler services through applications which interface within the Test Bed framework.
Test Bed applications may include, for example, (i) safety applications, which may provide advisories such as school zone, sharp ramp curve or slippery patch of roadway ahead, (ii) mobility applications, which may help transportation managers monitor and manage transportation system performance, and (iii) environment applications, which may provide travelers with real-time information about congestion, optimum flow speed for timing traffic signals and other information to help make trips more fuel-efficient and eco-friendly.
Other support features provided by the V2V and V2I Technology Test Bed include Probe Data Services, Signal Phase and Timing Services, Tolling Transaction Services, Onboard Electronics (OBE) applications and Roadside Equipment (RSE) applications. The next generation test bed will emphasize a common design architecture, interoperable components and shared back office services, working security processes and implementation of a revised system architecture.
V2V Interoperability
Currently, nearly every automaker is developing some form of V2V technology. To insure system interoperability, the USDOT has sponsored the ITS Connected Vehicle Workshop focused on V2V interoperability. The project addresses 5.9 GHz DSRC technical issues related to interoperability, scalability, security and data integrity/reliability. The project provides inputs into the relevant standards development to ensure a deployable standards-based system.
The USDOT has contracted the development of the vehicle onboard electronics to the Vehicle Infrastructure Integration Consortium (VIIC), which was formed in early 2005 to engage in the design, testing and evaluation of a deployable VII system and is now primarily focused on the deployment of the V2V system based on 5.9 GHz DSRC. The VIIC is comprised of the nine automakers Chrysler, Toyota, BMW, Mercedes-Benz, GM, Nissan, Honda, Ford and VW.
The VIIC has proposed the software architecture shown in FIG. 3 for V2V applications. OEMs can develop a standalone V2V module which includes the DSRC transceiver and V2V processor system as shown in FIG. 3, or limit module the V2V module to the physical DSRC transceiver and leverage the applications processor contained in another system component, such as the SAT Radio Module (SRM), In-Vehicle Infotainment (IVI) Unit or Telematics Control Unit (TCU) to support the full V2V applications environment. Incorporating the V2V applications substantially increases the scope of the V2V integration effort for the SRM, IVI or TCU while providing the maximum cost benefit.
Aftermarket Devices and Solutions
Since the effectiveness of the V2V system to prevent crashes is directly related to the percentage of vehicles equipped with the technology, a strong interest exists to increase penetration of V2V vehicles at a rate faster than new car deployments can provide. This can be done through aftermarket devices. Aftermarket V2V equipment can, for example, enable owners of older vehicles to benefit from V2V safety technology while increasing the effectiveness of the overall system.
New Technologies—Leverage Satellite Radio
The V2V System allows for the integration of a wider array of technologies, and thus enables private industry to develop innovative technologies that may offer new or additional features. Thus, new connected services applications may be created which can leverage V2V and V2I connectivity.
There is thus a great opportunity, and a great need, for the use of existing satellite technologies in various aspects of V2V and V2I communications, for the integration of V2V and V2I communications capabilities in various SXM in-vehicle apparatuses, and for the implementation of various functionalities and applications related to such use. The present invention addresses such synergies.